nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mhavril39/My Top 40 Nicki Minaj Songs
Recently, a friend asked my which Nicki songs were my favorites...I ended up picking 40+! I hope you guys enjoy. Honorable mentions *Finale—this has everyone in Young Money on it, and therefore there are some really shitty parts, but drake and lil wayne are great and so is Nicki, even though she only has 4 bars *Sweetest Girl—It again doesn’t have enough Nicki for me to put it in my top 40, but it’s just a great song with an even greater edition by my gurl. *Warning—Nicki covers Biggie, good times. *Grindin—Couldn’t find a place for it on the list. The List *40. Brraaattt—This song is a great example of Nick being rough & ready! *39. Grindin' Making Money—Even though Birdman is a shitty rapper and Baby Bop happens to be on this song, it is overall very catchy and I happen to use Nicki's verse in place of "Eenie Meenie Miney Mo" wherever possible because I am a freak. *38. Va Va Voom—So catchy. I wish it had been the first single instead of starships because it has more personality! *37. Dopeman—Even though I don't care for Pusha T's part, this song is so incredibly ridiculous that I would listen to the whole thing a million times through. *36. Sweet Dreams (Remix)—Nicki goes hard in the paint wit BeyBey. I love it. *35. Sunshine (2008)—Nicki and Wayne have amazing chemistry in this song, it's ridiculous. "Tighter than facelifts, flyer than spaceships!" *34. Save Me—Just a good deep song. I can cry to it or just relax with it. *33. Tragedy—5 bars. ONLY FIVE BARS. If this song were not leaked and were in full, it would probably be on top of my list. *32. Roman Holiday—I've really gotten into the bongos. I feel the verses are better than they're given credit for and the theme really relates to me, so I've grown to love it. I wish she had left in the ad libs from the Grammys performance on the studio album. *31. Pound the Alarm—Eurodance perfection, need I say more? *30. Muny—I feel this is very Bollywood and yet very Queens at the same time, all while coming off as a pop song. Lots of great elements come together in this one to make a good song. *29. A$$—I am kind of sick of it at the moment, but by the time I have grandchildren I am sure I will be singing this to them. *28. Higher Than a Kite—Something about this song makes it unlike any other. It has a certain feel to it that I don't get anywhere else. *27. Gun Shot—I am really fascinated with West Indian accents and I wish I had one. This is just great reggae fusion with great lyrics. *26. Bottoms Up—When Roman came out I really didn't like him that much, but looking back this is a classic. *25. Wanna Minaj?—Objectification of women at its finest. This is "our song" with my friend Keffin and it's just really special to me. *24. Lil Freak—I could get lost in this beat and Nicki's part is ridiculously good. I remember the first time I heard this while driving in the rain, it was a hypnotic experience. *23. Itty Bitty Piggy—This is the first song I heard by her and God did I hate it. But I came back again and again until I realized I loved it. It now sits comfortably in the top 30. *22. Did It On'em—Nothing beats rolling down the windows of your car and blasting this song, it is impossible not to feel like a boss while doing so. *21. Handstand—I don't care that I'm not black. I don't care that I'm not a gurl. I don't care that I'm not a slut. I don't care that I will never bag a d boy or a president. I just don't care. This is my hoodrat anthem. *20. Beautiful Sinner—Ester Dean is an amazing lyricist and when paired with Nicki Minaj they are unstoppable. *19. Roman's Revenge—The one-upping chemistry between Nicki and Eminem is great here. Even if you don't like hashtag rap, it's so grotesquely overdone here that I find it hard to believe that anybody COULDN'T get into this one. *18. I'm the Best—This one is just really representative of her whole journey. I feel like I was physically there the whole way with her when I listen to this. *17. Best I Ever Had (Remix)—This used to be my favorite song, hands down. This song really made me believe Drake and Nicki were a couple and it can still melt my heart to this day. *16. Teqkilla (Remix)—This was just another song during the 2010 collabo queen era, but it really struck me. I loved Nicki and MIA's parts and I ended up getting into MIA as a whole just from this song. *15. Jump Off '07—This is a song I can clap my hands and dance to, work out to, whatever. It's got good lyrics and is one of my faves from the first mixtape. *14. Moment 4 Life—Great chemistry, great lyrics, great instrumental, everything is great about this song. All the songs from here on are my serious serious serious favorites. *13. Playtime Is Over—Just a great little freestyle by Nicki that is so hard I still go back to listen to it. It's catchy, conditioned, and compact. *12. Roger That—Nicki really shows her chops here and outdoes her male collaborators on the track. She pulls off both badass bitch and girly girl here, and it all works so well. Tyga and Wayne's parts are good as well. *11. Fuck U Silly/Whip It—I'm putting them together since the deciding factor is the shared verse. For the original, she gives us a little more rapping, but Cassie can't sing for shit. On the new version, it's really danceable but i need a little more rapping. I can't decide so I'm just posting them together. *10. I Get Crazy—This is hard, hood, and a real ear worm. To this day I just walk around saying "I get crazy" over and over again under my breath. *9. Girls Fall Like Dominoes—Pink Friday was a lot of rap/pop mixed, unlike PFRR where they were much more separate. This song is probably the best example of that fusion. *8. HOV Lane—Most of the rap songs on PFRR are very theatrical, and this is no exception, but this one is very theatrical while still intimidating. This is the perfect mix of "new Nicki" and "old Nicki." *7. Turn Me On—David Guetta pushes a lot of people outside their boxes and this is a great example. When I packed for college i just listened to this song on repeat until I was done. Great great pop writing by Ester Dean, as usual, with a great rap snippet by Nicki at the end. *6. Super Bass—Again with great writing by Ester Dean on the hook, with great rapping by Nicki in the body. The music video for this song is her best, I will stand by that, because she actually has choreography. I also wrote a special version of this for my friend to ask her to prom, so I basically have three different reasons to love it....not to mention that I was so proud of her for this song, it's her biggest solo hit! *5. Beam Me Up Scotty—as aforementioned on "Gun Shot," I love West Indian culture, but I also love being a hood bitch. This song is both (I Get Crazy + Gun Shot). The sample is hectic and outrageous but keeps you hooked the entire song through. *4. Your Love—This song was her big transition between underground artist/collabo queen to solo superstar. It was her big break, and I was there rooting for her. This song deep while being radio-friendly, all while managing to keeping a tough hood vibe. *3. Up All Night—I think some of Nicki's best tracks are collaborations because she feels the need to prove that a woman can be just as good a rapper as a man, and this is a great example. Drake's part is good, but Nicki obliterates it. It’s just straight up rapping and she kills it. *2. Autobiography—I can't listen to this song without getting in a "deep" mood. It's amazing because it's so real. It's Nicki's story and she tells it eloquently. Most rap songs aren't SUPER personal, but Nicki manages to rap about growing up in an abusive household, losing love, and having an abortion and has me hanging on every word. Gospel is not my thing, but the sample works great here. Maybe it's just because I love Nicki Minaj, but I feel like I've walked in her shoes after hearing this. *1. Monster—What can I say? I like Rick Ross and love Kanye and Jay-Z, and they all kill the track. Who would've thought the up-and-coming Nicki Minaj would murder them all on a feature? Everything about this song is perfect (save perhaps the beginning of Jay-Z's verse), and the best part is that Kanye realized that. After he released it for free, he upgraded it to the album and later made it a single with a music video—which is perfect, I might add. The incredible switching between Roman and Barbie is ingenious, and the best part is that just from listening a real fan can tell. I remember listening to it for the first time and realizing that I had not even scratched the surface of understanding the lyrics, and I don't think anyone has even fully comprehended every second of this song yet. It's tough, it's lyrical, it's complex, it's everything. It is not only my favorite Nicki Minaj song, but it is my favorite song. Period. In my opinion, she has every right to ride off the glory of this song for the next three decades. Let me know what you guys think! And/or blog your own top 40 lists!